A Heart Betrayed
by Silence of the Wolves
Summary: Author: LittleLea05. After a very trying couple of months after her break up and death of her father and a few other triggers, Leah finally snaps. AU. Silence of the Wolves Contest entry.


**Silence of the Wolves Contest**

**Title:A Heart Betrayed  
Author:LittleLea05**

**Author's homepage:** **http:/www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/~littlelea05  
Main Players: Leah  
Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Please do not plagiarize.**

**Summary : After a very trying couple of months after her break up and death of her father and a few other triggers, Leah finally snaps.**

**To see other Contest entries, please visit the Contest's FanFiction page:**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2269000/Silence_of_the_Wolves**

**

* * *

LPOV**

I sit alone on a damp log in the middle of the woods, just thinking how my life had gone from amazing to complete shit all within a span of a few months.

I have so much built-up anger and frustration that it's hard not to lash out at the ones I love. So that is why I am sitting here wishing things were back to the way they were before. I refuse to phase because I don't want the others to hear my thoughts and find me sulking in the woods.

I know everyone is worried about me but for once I wish that people would just leave me the fuck alone and let me wallow in self-pity. I don't need their sympathy. I am doing just fine. I am worried about how Seth is taking everything, though, being so young and having to deal with a broken home.

A few months ago, I was just a normal teenage girl with a man who loved her and a nice happy family and then, _kersplat_. Everything I thought was right in the world ceased to be. The man of my dreams drops me like a bad habit for none other than my best friend and cousin, Emily. How fucked up is that? I know, it's pretty bad.

I came to find out we are all werewolves; okay, we're more like shape-shifters, but you get my drift. My father told me the night of my first phase what was expected of me with the change and why Sam did what he did. Somehow everything seemed better for a while and I was even hoping that one day I would imprint like Sam did with Emily. Even though my heart still belongs to him, I would like to move on from all of this discomfort and be friends with Sam and Emily again.

But then a few weeks after my first phase, Seth phases too. This means there are more than the Cullens rooting around the area. This is not a good thing. We were made to transform into wolves to protect the inhabitants of the Reservation and the surrounding areas from vampires.

I know, what's with all this mythological crap? I didn't believe it at first when my dad tried explaining it to me. I ran out of the house and it scared the shit out of me when I began to feel the change take place and my transformation into wolf form was complete. I stayed in the woods for three whole days because I couldn't handle facing my family like this.

A few weeks after Seth became part of the pack too, our dad went out hunting with his good friend, Charlie, the Chief of Police. He also happened to be Bella Swan, the bloodsucker lover's, dad.

My dad had a fatal heart attack in the woods that day and I couldn't help but blame myself for the stress that I have caused him for the last few months and those last few words I said to him rang through my head over and over.

*flashback*

"_Honey, why don't you sit down so we can talk?" His tone is calm and soothing, like a dad comforting his heartbroken daughter._

"_No dad, I don't want to hear any excuses you're going to make for Sam. It's not going to work. He broke my heart and he can live with the consequences. If he wants to talk to me, he can come and talk to me and not have my father do his dirty work." I am seething._

"_Leah, you have to understand something. It wasn't his intention. You will come to find out in time what I am talking about." His gaze meets with mine and I look away._

"_Dad, stop speaking in riddles and tell me what the hell is going on!"_

"_Ugh, okay but please sit down while I tell you this." He waves his hand to the bed and I walk over and plop down beside him._

_He grabs my hand and squeezes before he starts talking again, "Leah, you are going to find out eventually because it may possibly happen to you." He pauses, gathers himself and starts up again. "Sam is a werewolf, baby. He transforms into a wolf to protect our people from the "cold ones". You know the legends. Well, they are all true and Sam is the first of a new generation of wolves. His behavior with Emily is and can only be described as accidental love. He has imprinted on her. It cannot be undone and it is forever. I'm sorry to have to tell you that but I thought it would be better coming from me." He stops to look at me._

_Tears are streaming down my face and this all is so unreal. I can't believe a word he is saying, and of course I spout my mouth off because I can't handle the truth._

"_Stop lying for Sam! It's not going to work on me. I can't believe you are taking his side and telling me this rubbish about werewolves and imprints and vampires. Seriously, dad, vampires? I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't have to make up stories. Just tell me that Sam doesn't love me anymore and leave it at that." I am so angry at this point that I am pacing and yelling and dad has a look of horror on his face. My body begins to tremble uncontrollably and I am so hot it's unbearable._

_He is still looking at me when he mouths, "It's beginning."_

"_What, dad? What is beginning? You losing your sanity? Oh I'm pretty sure that flew out the window when you started talking about werewolves and vampires. Do me a favor and get the fuck out of my room!"These are the last words I speak to him before fleeing from the house._

_*End flashback*_

After the funeral, everything got hectic. The pack grew in numbers and everyone was all stressed out from the mass amounts of humans disappearing in the surrounding areas. The head of the Cullen coven negotiated a meeting with the pack and everyone showed. Of course, it was as we expected. Victoria was making an army of newborns all because Bella couldn't stay away from the leeches when she should have.

I hear a twig snap a few yards to my left. I turn just in time to see Jake and Seth heading towards me, tromping through a corps of Douglas fir saplings. Seth looks tired with dark circle under his eyes and Jake is radiating irritation, but not with me; Sam has been getting on everyone's nerves lately.

"Hey Leah, what are you doing out here all alone?" Seth inquires.

"Oh just thinking…about stuff. Seth, you look tired. Have you been sleeping?"

"Not really. Things are just so different now. It's weird, ya know?" He tries to give his best smile but it comes off as a grimace.

I completely understand what he is saying. Nothing will ever be the same from here on out. All I know is that family sticks together and he will always have me to go to for anything.

I grab Seth's shoulder and give a comforting squeeze. He reciprocates by patting my hand. Jake is awfully quiet while the sibling comfort-fest is going on. I clear my throat and he meets my gaze.

"What's up, Jake? Something on your mind?"

"I'm just getting tired of Sam and his Alpha male madness. He thinks he is the big cheese and can boss us around because he was the first of the pack. I can't stand that. He better watch his back or he will have a mutiny on his hands. Or am I the only one getting tired of his bullshit antics?" Jacob starts trembling as if he's about to phase.

"Hey Jake, calm down before you hurt yourself." Seth states. Jake gives a throaty laugh and paces back and forth a while longer.

"Jake are you thinking of leaving the pack?"

"Thought about it, but I don't know if I could hack the Alpha 'head honcho' business. I don't want to develop big head syndrome like Sam has. He has everyone bend to his will and that is not cool with me."

"Jake, I happen to think you would make a great Alpha male. Plus, isn't it in your genes or something?" Seth quipped.

Jake looked to him and said, "Yeah I guess you're right, but who would want to be a leader when no one is following them?"

"Hey, enough of this leaving the pack talk. Let's go eat some grub. I'm starving." I chime in because this conversation is not helping my mood at all, and start heading back towards the Reservation. Seth and Jake follow shortly after.

Once home, I find my mom sitting at the dining room table with her head in her hands, head shaking from side to side and mumbling something unintelligible. She looks wrecked, and it concerns me deeply. She must not have heard Seth and me enter because when I clear my throat she just about jumps out of her skin.

"Oh baby, you scared me half to death." She holds her hand to her chest as if to keep her heart from exploding through all the muscle and bone.

"Mom? What's wrong? Can we do something to help?" Seth questions.

She finally looks up and I can tell something is definitely not good. She is hiding something. After a few moments of looking back and forth between me and Seth, she parts her lips and sighs.

"Kids, sit down, I have something to tell you and you probably aren't going to like it." She stops and waits for us to sit down. "I haven't felt like myself lately, you know, with all that's happened. Well, I went to the doctor a few weeks ago to get a regular check-up and they found an abnormality in my right breast. I know it's not something you want to hear from me right now but kids, I have breast cancer and I start chemo on Thursday. We can only hope for the best. I really need the two of you right now."

The tears are practically pouring down my face as I listen to my mother tell me and my baby brother that she has cancer. It's not really something you want to hear come out of the only family you have left's mouth. No one wants to learn that their mother is possibly dying.

As I sit there taking in her words, I began to question if there is even a God. If so, why is he breaking my family apart, bit by bit? This isn't fair. Instead of taking it out on God, I attack the people in front of me.

"What the fuck? This is just great. First, dad leaves us suddenly and now you might too? When do I get a fucking break from all the heartache?" I start trembling again so I leave the room to pull myself together. I run up to my room and Sam is sitting in the middle of my bed looking at a picture of the two of us that I keep on my nightstand.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Why are you in my room? As far as I know no one invited you in. So if you could please leave, that would be awesome."

"Leah, calm down. Sue invited me over. She told me what was going on and knew you would take it hard and she wanted me to talk to you." His tone was tranquil with a hint of sadness.

"What makes you think I want to hear anything you have to say? You are part of the reason why I am so fucked up right now. Does Emily know you are over here at your ex-girlfriend's house?"

"Yes, Emily knows I am here. Now don't go attacking her. Leah, you know I still care about you and I want to be your friend, your confidante. I know finding out about Sue's condition is a big kick in the face but think positively. Chemo could work for her."

"Ugh stop, Sam. Just stop. I am tired of everyone telling me things will be alright because obviously they are not. My life is one big pile of suck. So please, for the love of God and all that is holy, please leave. I just want to be alone."

"Leah, I know how you can stew on things forever. I can hear your thoughts when we are phased, remember? You can't hide. We are a team, a family."

"Sam, in all honesty, we stopped being a team when you left me for my cousin." With that, I flee the room and take off for the woods, where I would find my only peace of mind.

I have to be by myself with my loathsome thoughts for a while. After phasing I take a run around the perimeter, checking things out. I pick up a scent around the Reservation line and warn the rest of the pack and tell them to contact the local bloodsuckers. This could be a trap set by that vindictive bitch, Victoria.

After everyone shows up to where I'm located, we declare that she has, in fact, been in the area. Probably scouting the territory or something. Things are about to get interesting. It would probably end with a lot of vamp deaths. No way in Hell am I letting those leeches win.

"Good job spotting the scent, Leah."

"Yeah. Whatever, Sam." Then I strut off because the stench of vampires is making me want to toss my cookies. They reek of…I can't even define what they smell like. It's like a vomit-inducing sweetness.

Later, I find myself facing my childhood home but not wanting to enter. Too much has happened in that house and I don't want to bring my negative vibes in. So I jog to the beach and notice Jake sitting down on a piece of driftwood near the water. The waves are crashing against a little peninsula of rocks. A storm is coming, and I'm not just talking about weather. I could feel it in my bones and smell it in the air.

Jake turns around to look at me. "Hey." His voice is all monotone, like he doesn't care what's going on anymore.

I don't know what to say to him because I am not very good with the heart-to-hearts as of late, or ever, as a matter of fact. So I just sit down next to him and give his arm a gentle squeeze. His arm wraps around my shoulders then and bring me in for a comforting hug. Who knew a hug from Jake could feel like this?

I guess you could say I always had a soft spot for the guy, but I was always with Sam and never paid attention to anyone or anything else.

After sitting there in silence for what felt like forever, we hear a disturbance nearby. It sounds like it's coming from my house. What. The. Fuck. I take off in a sprint for the house and when I arrive, I see the door is off its hinges and that sickly sweet smell invades my nostrils. _Why is there a bloodsucker in my house?_

I turn the corner and see a tall blonde girl with my mother in her clutches. _Oh this is so not happening._ I am furious passed the point of no return. I could hear my clothes ripping as I make the transformation from human to wolf. This vampire has crossed a line, a very thin one.

The blonde has my mother by the throat and I can tell she can't breathe. Her face is already starting to turn blue from oxygen deprivation. I try to strike but the vampire tightens her grip which brings a noise from my mother I never want to hear. I can't just stand by and watch the life leave my mom in such an inhumane way. I have to do something. I can already see the life leaving her. Her heartbeat is slowing and being in wolf form, I don't want to cause any damage to my mother when I finally make a move for the vamp's throat. Just then, Sam jumps her from behind and my mom is tossed across the room, landing with a hard 'thwack' into the wall and sliding onto the floor.

Sam is busy dealing with the psycho blonde leech when I phase back and run to my mother's rescue. I don't care that I was sitting there naked in front of Sam. It's nothing he hasn't seen before. She is face-down on the floor and I can't see any movement in her chest, nor any breathing sounds.

I turn her over and her body falls limp in my arms. I shake her to try and rouse her but nothing is working. I start CPR and compressions but notice that a bone is protruding from her neck. That freaking bitch broke her neck. I stop everything and just sit there with my mother's lifeless body in my lap. This has to be some kind of cruel joke. Life could not be this shitty? Could it?

This is the exact moment I snap.

Everything around me fades into a haze and all I can hear is my erratic heartbeat. I feel Sam grab a hold of my arm to pull me away from my dead mother and that's when I phase, slicing a huge gash into his chest.

He in turn transforms. I am out for blood and I am taking it out on the one who betrayed me. Emily must have heard the ruckus because she is suddenly in the room with two angry, fighting wolves. Stupid decision on her part.

Sam is distracted by her presence and that's when I attack. I bite at his neck and take a chunk of fur and flesh with me. He howls and strikes me, sending me flying toward Emily. I hit her with a force so hard she flies back and hits her head on the edge of the kitchen counter. The smell of blood radiates to my nostrils. Emily lay motionless on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Her heartbeat slows, stutters and stops. I hear a scream leave Sam that is so bloodcurdling it will give me nightmares for weeks.

He goes over to her, sniffs, nuzzles her cheek and lets out a sharp growl. This is my warning that I fucked up majorly. I caused him to hurt the love of his life, but I was going to defend myself even if it meant losing my own life in the process.

Sam turns around and leaps at me, but I am ready for him and move away. He's nipping at my heels and I'd jerk around to bite at the gaping hole in his neck, but it's probably already healing. I don't want this to have to come down to a fight to the death but I know he's not going to back down. This is between me and him now.

Sam rears up and lands twin scratches across my face. I can feel the blood dripping off my fur and hear its drops land on the ground. Yeah, it hurts but it's not enough to make me back down.

I see Sam's gaze leave me and notice Seth and Jake at the door, gaping at the bloodbath that is occurring in my childhood home. I send them a clear message: _"Stay out of this you two. This is between me and him." _

"_Leah, this is crazy. What are you doing?" Seth mentally reprimands me._

"_Just leave Seth; I don't want you to see this. Jake, if I don't make it, please take care of him for me. He's the only family I have left."_

Jake just nods and leads Seth out of the house. _Now where was I?_

Sam gives another growl before springing on top of me. He pins me to the ground and starts biting me anywhere he can sink his teeth in. This only fuels me further. I gather all the strength I can and shove him away, jumping onto his back and getting his neck in my mouth; the mouth that is hungry for revenge for me, my mother and my cousin. All it takes is a simple twist of my head and I hear a deafening "crack" filter through the room. That's when Sam's body goes slack underneath mine.

_Holy shit? What did I just do?_

Sam lay immobile at my feet, his gaping neck wound spouting blood all over the linoleum and his head sitting in an awkward position on the floor.

I feel no rush from my victory, only remorse and anger with myself. Victoria's clan has started a war with the wolves and somehow she isn't here to witness this for herself. Speaking of, where is the rest of the pack?

I phase back to my human form, go find some clothes and call 9-1-1. Charlie will be devastated. He and Sue were really good friends. How do I tell him that some crazy vampire killed her, which led to Emily and Sam's death? I am in deep shit.

I'm pacing back and forth, tracking bloody footsteps throughout the kitchen when Jake walks in.

"Leah, what the fuck happened?"

I am mumbling incoherently to myself, tears streaming down my face. I have no idea what to tell him. He's probably come up with his own theories. I feel Jake's arms grab me around the waist and spin me around to look at him.

"Leah?" He sounds worried, most likely questioning my sanity.

"Vampire" is all I mutter before darting out of the house and emptying my stomach into my mother's rose garden. Jake gently holds my hair back as I heave until there is nothing left to expel from my body.

The pack is now without a leader and it is all my fault. What would the rest of the pack think of me now? Killing my own leader in a fit of fury.

Jake is silent behind me, caressing my back while I cough and sputter, attempting to gain control of my emotions. Sorrow fills his features and I know there was something he's not telling me.

"Jake, what's going on? You look like you have something to say."

"Um, Leah, when you went running towards your house, I phased and heard the pack asking for help at the perimeter. Victoria and her band of newborns had the pack surrounded and the Cullens too. They didn't want to make the first move without Sam's approval. So right now they are at a standstill in the clearing. Victoria isn't going to give in. She already came at us by sending the bloodsucker that killed your mother. Now we have no leader to tell us what is right." Jake's voice is a little panicky towards the end of his speech.

"Jake, you are a leader. You can be the Alpha of the pack now. It's what you wanted all along, just the circumstances have changed."

Jake just shakes his head. "Leah, this is wrong. I don't know the first thing about being a leader."

"Just follow your heart, Jake, and remember if anything happens to me take care of Seth, okay? You're like his big brother." With that I storm off toward the woods and phase. I know what has to be done. I have killed in cold blood tonight. Now I must face the consequences. I would chance fate by going against Victoria one-on-one. She killed my mother. She would pay the price.

I slow as I approach the clearing. I can hear Jake trying to catch up behind me. He might be much bigger than me, but I am definitely faster.

I look toward Edward, the mind reader, and tell him to tell Victoria exactly what I am saying because I am in no state to phase back.

"_Edward, tell that bitch she is going to pay for killing my mother."_

"Victoria, you killed Sue? Why? She had nothing to do with this!" Edward shouted.

"Oh Eddie boy, as soon as you became allies with the wolves she became a part of this. She was just a part of my plan to take you and your little coven down." Her voice was lilting, as if she had not a care in the world.

I growl at her words and advance toward her. _"Tell her I want a fight, her and me. No outside interference."_

"But Leah, that's absurd. You could be killed. I won't let that happen."

"_Shut the fuck up and tell her what I am telling you or I will rip your arm off."_ He just shakes his head and complies with my demand.

Next thing I know, I am face-to-face with the redheaded bitch herself. She is beautiful in a scary kind of way, but I wasn't going to worry about that now. She started a war and I was planning to finish it. I let out a deep guttural growl that starts at the pit of my stomach. She laughs as if I am just a meager pest she could stomp on.

"Oh little wolf girl, what are you going to do? Try to outmaneuver me. I dare ya." Her voice is like nails on a chalkboard: annoying and painful.

I stalk around her in a circle, trying to decipher what my first move should be. Then I go for it. She can't really do anything without her arms, now can she? So that's what I do. I hear a sickening 'pop' and as I let go her right arm is dangling from my mouth. She lets out a screech and backhands me across the field with the only arm she has left. I land on my back leg wrong and I heard a crunch as I feel the bone splinter within.

_Shit, that's just great. How am I supposed to win now with a broken leg? That will take forever to heal._

I feel his nose before I hear his whimper. Seth. He is worried about me and doesn't want to watch me die. I just look deep into his eyes and tell him to go. To get away from here. He begrudgingly complies and flees into the woods.

I get up on my feet again and grit my teeth as the searing pain radiates through my back leg. This is not going to make me quit. I have to finish what she started.

"Oh, come back for more? You stupid wolf."

I snarl and then go for her other arm but I am a little too late. She catches me in midair by my throat. I am her puppet now. If I do anything, all she has to do is squeeze and end my life. I fight for air and she squeezes just a little bit tighter, enticing the rest of the pack. If I am killed, this would ensure a fight between the vampires and wolves. There is no backing down now. This is a fight that will not finish until there is no one left standing.

I turn my head slightly, nipping at her arm and piercing her marble skin, her venom leaking onto the ground. This is the moment when everything goes black.

Now I am floating in limbo, watching the fight break out once my limp body collides with the cold, wet soil. I see my lifeless body and Victoria laughing. Then I see Jake pounce on her and disconnect her head from her body. Jasper and Emmett had already started tearing newborns apart, Rosalie and Esme were busy building fires to burn the pieces of vampire that were scattered around the clearing, and Seth and Carlisle are at my side. I don't even remember hearing Seth come back into the clearing. My body starts phasing back to human form, a sign that the soul is leaving the body for good.

I'm not ready. How could I just leave Seth behind? I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder and gasp. There stand my parents. Dressed in white tunics, holding out their hands for me to join them. This is when I notice I am in the same white cloth. I turn around to the scene playing out in front of me and mouth, "I love you, Seth. Stay safe."

Then I walk over to the rest of my family. Once I touch their hands we float up into the clouds.

We are together, once again.


End file.
